1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods of seating honeycomb panel fastener inserts. More particularly, it refers to the use of a plastic plug inserted into the screw threads of a fastener insert mounted in a honeycomb panel to ensure seating of the fastener flush with an exterior edge of the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fastener inserts as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,800,643; 3,964,5331; 3,621,557; 3,564,798 and 3,282,015 are mounted in honeycomb panels commonly used in aircraft construction. These fastener inserts are used to provide a secure anchorage for auxiliary aircraft equipment such as luggage compartments and trim. The auxiliary equipment is held in place by bolts screwed into the threaded center portion of the fastener inserts. In mounting the fastener inserts, problems have occurred in positioning the insert at a right angle to the honeycomb panel in which it is inserted. Furthermore, extreme manual care was necessary to ensure that the insert was flush with the outer surface of the panel and with the axis of the insert normal to the outer panel surface.
Devices have been developed to assist in the proper alignment of fastener inserts such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,225. This latter device has a removable tab for holding the insert in a hole while uncured potting compound is injected past the tab into the hole. Application of the tab to the insert is cumbersome and time consuming. U. S. Pat. No. 4,212,610 describes another device also developed to assist in the proper alignment of fastener inserts. This device requires a special tool to remove the device from the fastener. A new device and method is needed to improve the steps employed to align fastener inserts.